1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of game blinds and specifically trailers for transporting game blinds.
2. Description of Prior Art
As any hunter will recount, it can be a tremendous hassle to move a game blind from a trailer and erect the blind so that it is useable. The majority of systems rely on a complex array of ropes, wenches or chains, which can all be complicated to assemble. Also, a typical game blind assembly will require more than one person to be done efficiently. Difficulties with blind assembly may be amplified under inclement conditions, for instance, cold, rain, or darkness, all of which make rapid assembly even more desirable. From the hunter's perspective, it is desirable to have a blind that sets up with nominal effort, and preferably by one person. There are a variety of game blinds on the market, and some are portable, however, none achieve portability and assembly with the ease of the present invention. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,653 to Hardy, the inventor has a game blind that is constructed as part of a trailer, and which unfolds in much the same manner as a pop-up camper. A similar design is found with U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,641. Other attempts at portable blinds have included hydraulically operated blinds that are part of a trailer, as are found in the Strange U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,555, and the Howze U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,827 None of the patents, however, are directed to a trailer that helps to transport and stand a blind upright before separating from the blind. The present trailer is unique in providing a nearly effortless set up for the blind. The present invention uses a pivoting trailer mechanism so that assembling the game blind is almost as simple as driving a vehicle in reverse. Because of the trailer's unique design, it is able to break at a pivot point and act as a lever on itself so that it will stand up in a vertical manner, along with the attached game blind, as the driver moves in reverse pushing the trailer. At a point where the trailer and attached blind are vertical, the game blind is separated from the trailer, which trailer may then be pulled away leaving the standing blind in place and ready for use. By the same mechanism, retrieval of the blind is equally improved when the process is performed in reverse and the blind is removed from a standing to a transportable position.